1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ATM network, and particularly to a cell creation method for control line signals and its equipment for transmitting the control line signals via the ATM network. In this specification, the control line signals are defined as signals, which are transmitted in addition to user data, indicating the control line information between data communication equipment (information terminals).
2. Description of Related Art
In the ATM network of prior art, data transmission between a pair of data communication equipment is operated in a constant fix mode (full duplex communication) because no slot is made available for multiplexing the control line information of the data communication equipment into an ATM Header.
Because of the inability to transmit the control line information in the conventional ATM network, it makes difficult to connect on-line terminals, which provide data service by transmitting and receiving the control line signals in a half duplex communication mode, to the ATM network.